Truth Behind The Poems
by xxSoulBoundxx
Summary: Weeks after the sailor scouts and Darien betray Serena, They each find a poem within their books that let them see the truth, and gives them hope for redemption.
1. Found In A Blue Envelope

Truth Behind the Poems

xxCyanidexx: Hi guys! I was formerly Dreamchaser25, but I decided to start over fresh. I'm not sure what inspired me to write these, but i hope you enjoy them.

Anyways, please rate and review..

Chapter 1: Found In A Blue Envelope

Amy woke up with a letter on her bed. Gently opening it, she realized it was actually a poem

_**You walk to class each day  
Ignoring me as if you have nothing to say  
The girl hiding behind a mask  
With questions that are afraid to be asked.**_

_**Betrayal that ran through our lives so deep  
There was countless nights I knew there would be no sleep  
You were so kind, almost like an angel  
Who knew that our friendship would dangle..**_

'You're immature, and lazy', you said..  
Those words still play in my head..  
Amy, why didn't you stay..  
Why do I seem invisible to you, day by day?

Did you not want to show any concern?  
Or realize there was still a lot to learn?  
Did you know that the silver crystal was my enemy?  
Taking away any strength left within me..

I always showed up late to meetings..  
Secretly because I was taking a beating..  
From the one thing that I wished would keep us from danger  
Instead.. it's made everyone a total stranger..

Today marks another week on my own..  
I know I'll be yelled at when I get home..  
You guys were the best friends I could of had..  
But there's a few words that are hidden inside..  


_**But what I don't know.. is it really goodbye?**_

She let tears fall down her face as she let the paper fall to the ground.

"What have I done.. Oh Serena, forgive me.. please..." she cried as she sat against the wall. If you looked close enough.. you could of swore that the poem itself was crying as well...


	2. An Orange Envelope Lost Among Dreams

Truth Behind The Poems

Chapter 2: An Orange Envelope Lost Among Dreams

Mina walked through the door of her apartment and settled down in front of her computer desk to start and opened her English Literatue book, only to find an orange-colored envelope in it. She blinked and tore it open, finding a sheet of paper.

"Oh, it's a poem. I wonder who could of put it there." she said as she began reading it.

_**You always were my closest friend,  
Swore we'd be together from start to end  
But now you refuse to even talk to me.  
Feels like it isn't me that you wish to see..**_

You said I wasn't fit to be the leader  
And those words just tore me down..  
I took a lot of abuse from you and the others..  
But each time.. I just looked like a clown.

_**I struggled so much because I was always hurt  
Treated like a tool by you guys.. treated like dirt..  
Mina, you were a super hero being taken advantage of..  
You too were broken like us..**_

But you let what someone else said get in your mind  
And pushed our friendship into the past, us, its now behind..  
Remember that day you guys called for my help and I couldn't go?  
I was being yelled at and abused at home..

The crystal drained me of my energy, it's very much true  
You guys just didn't know how much I always went through  
I hope you now that it's not too late to change things or your mind  
You can easily change the outcome and it's pure-hated design.

_**I miss you a lot, Mina, the angel of love.  
Maybe one day we can meet in Heaven above..**_

Mina rested her head against the cool wood of the desk, sobs threatening to strangle her body of its precious oxygen.

"Why.. why didn't I let you finish what you was saying.. I'm sorry..I never should of listened to Raye.. maybe you would still be with us.." she said weakly as she felt sleep pull on her, and after a few minutes, she gave in, hoping to escape the reality she was now trapped in.

After a few hours, her cell went off, and she checked the caller ID. 'Amy'..

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

Amy explained what happened and suddenly fresh tears streamed down her face again. 'I wish I never listened to Raye!' they both said in pure unison.

-I'm sorry they're really short.. writers block kills me.. -

Rate and Review :D?_**  
**_


	3. Marked With A Rose Was A Green Envelope

Truth Behind The Poems

Chapter 3: Marked With A Rose Was A Green Envelope

Lita walked into her apartment after school, and emptied the content of her school bag onto her bed. She was surprised when an envelope fell out of her social studies book.

Settling onto her bed, she opened it up to see a poem, which was something she always did like to read.

Her eyes read over each word and when she was finished, it drifted out of her hands and onto the floor.

_**It's been awhile, Yeah, I guess it has  
Must of taken a lot to get you guys so mad  
Kicked out and on my own, like you all planned  
But I wonder if I can get you, at least to understand.**_

_**I had reasons for being late to meetings and to fights  
Did you know that I struggled with all my might?  
Turns out the silver crystal tired me out a lot  
But I tried by best, which just wasn't good enough.**_

_**Remember when you came to Juuban High?  
And everyone stayed away from you due to being scared?  
It was me who befriended you.. it was me who was always there.  
But that wasn't enough to make you stay my friend..  
It wasn't enough to stop Raye from making our friendship end.**_

_**Lita, you were one of my besties, a sister at heart  
I'll miss the time we hung out together.. a killer to a lovely start  
Maybe later on in life, before we both say our final goodbye..  
We can give friendship.. one last try..**_

She never felt so broken in her life. Manipulated by a selfish girl that wanted to ruin everything for Serena, she too said words that she wished she could take back.

"I screwed up big time on this one." she muttered as she finally stood up and opened the curtain to see it was raining.

'_Even the sky disagrees with our actions..' _she thought as she picked up her crystal change wand and headed into a dark alley way and smiled slightly.

"It's for the best, right?" she said as she lifted her hand clutching the wand up. _'Forgive me, girl..'_

Raising her arm up, she hollered the words she longed to say for a long time.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" her voice echoed as she was surrounded by a warm green light.

She used a large deal of her strength to clear away the rainy skies and leave a rainbow in its wake.

"It's what you would have liked, Serena. It's what you would have liked." she whispered as a tear rolled down her face and her transformation broke.

As if being answered, she heard a very faint 'I forgive you..' in the back of her mind, which was no doubt, the voice of the person she betrayed..but was giving her a second chance._****_


	4. A Heartfelt Note In A Pink Envelope

Truth Behind Poems

Chapter 4: A Heartfelt Note In A Pink Envelope

Rini walked into Darien's apartment after school, watching him make out with his new girlfriend. She brushed it off and headed to the spare room to study for an upcoming test. Pulling her book out, a pink envelope fell to the ground with her name.

She ripped it open and carefully read the note inside, knowing she would dread it later.

**_Honey, how are you?  
Is everything okay?  
Sorry that things turned  
And had to be this way._**

**_I hope your father takes care of you well  
Looks like I won't be back as far as I can tell.  
The scouts kicked me out for being late.  
I suppose its just this messed up fate_**

The silver crystal tired me out  
Its the reason why I never showed up  
I was struggling from exhaustion  
And was no where in sight.

I'm sorry Rini, my little princess  
Can you forgive Mama this once?  
Even though things seem unsure  
I'll definitely make you that you are born.

**_I miss you a lot, please keep that in mind  
Hopefully soon you'll be back by my side.  
Stay safe for now, I'll see you soon.  
Take care babydoll.. Mama loves you._**

After reading it, she let a few tears fall from her face and went to Darien who was still making out with the one girl in the front room.

"How could you let them do that to her?" she demanded, her face red from crying so much.

Darien just sighed and muttered "Look, she was a lost cause. She wasn't worth it."

Rini couldn't believe her ears.

"Wasn't worth it? She was my mother! You're supposed to be my father, but instead of caring about me, you're worried about someone else. How could you be so selfish?" she cried as she kicked the coffee table.

He blinked and frowned.

"Rini, enough. Go to your room." he told her sternly.

She raised her little hand and slapped him across the face, just like Serena would have done.

"You don't even care if I end up being born or not.. baka.." she muttered as she went to her room and slammed the door behind her, locking the door and sitting on her bed holding a picture of her and Serena

"Please Mama.. save me from this hell.."


	5. Revenge Marked In A Purple Envelope

Truth Behind The Poems

Chapter 5: Revenge Marked In A Purple Envelope

"Amara, Michelle, Trista, I'm home!" she hollered as she slipped her shoes off and went towards her room.

She then sat down at her computer desk, working silently on her reading and health assignments.

On her desk was an envelope addressed to her, which confused her since she wasn't accustomed to getting things.

Reading the note inside, her eyes grew wide with shock and hatred of what she was now aware of.

**_It's good to talk to you again  
Yes, it really is, but I need you to listen  
This isn't gonna be easy, but it's the part  
That everybody else left out._**

**_The crystal tired me out  
Made me late to meetings and fights  
Tuxedo Mask and the Inner Sailor Scouts  
Basically told me to get out of their sight._**

**_Raye has assumed the role of the 'leader'  
But while she tries to do things with added stress  
Trying to get rid of the new enemies they face  
They're having a difficult time without their princess._**

At this point, Rini may very well be in danger  
Of not being born within this world  
But I will try my best with the life I have  
To make sure the never has to go through that

Hotaru, take care of my angel, please.  
And maybe soon things can be repaired.  
But at the moment, things aren't looking too bright.  
So yes.. I'm also scared.

Hotaru blinked and wiped the tears falling from her eyes as she grabbed her transformation wand.

"Saturn Star Power!"

When the light of her transformation went away, she gripped the silence glaive and kicked the back door opening, heading to Darien's apartment.

Suddenly, his scream echoed throughout the place and Hotaru went back home rather pleased.

"Oh there you are, Hotaru. I was wondering where you were." Trista told her.

Hotaru just smiled innocently and muttered "I was chasing a butterfly that I found.."

Trista apparently fell for it and went inside the house, not hearing the little girl mutter darkly "And a Happy New Year, 'Prince..'"


	6. A Navy Envelope Drifting On The Winds

Truth Behind The Poems

Chapter 6: A Navy Envelope Drifting On The Winds

Amara was absolutely furious after she read the note she received from Serena. She scanned over it on last time before planning ultimate revenge.

**_Hard to believe its been a week  
Running on almost zero sleep  
I've been arriving every day late  
So much for starting off with a clean slate._**

The crystal wiped out my energy to fight  
But each time I struggle.. I'm trying with my might  
The scouts didn't know, I know one of them doesn't care  
I'm gone now and out of her hair.

Rini says Darien has a new girlfriend  
I can tell she's scared too  
But I can't comfort her fears..  
I'm not sure what to do.

Amara, my loyal soldier of wind  
There is a few messages left to send  
But do what you believe is right  
And soon things will be better  
So, good night.

"What I think is right, huh my kitten..?" she pondered as a smirk went across her face.

"I got revenge on him too, Amara." Hotaru said as she stood behind the older woman.

Blinking, she turned around and smiled, muttering "I've raised you well, cute little firefly."

Michelle and Trista snickered silently as they knew what Amara was capable of.

"Shall I lend you some clothes, dear?" Michelle asked as if she had no idea what was going on.

Amara shook her head and turned her head.

"I'm actually waiting to see what happens when 'she' gets the news." Amara replied.

Everybody's eyes grew wide and stepped back.

Suddenly, a girl with long brown hair and matches eyes walked into the room.

"Ah, Karin. There you are. Got everything ready?" she questioned her.

"Ready! Well, you are at least. I have a certain.. priestess... to go bother." Karin remarked as she walked out the door.

Amara disappeared for about a good solid two hours.

When she came back, she showed them all the pictures of what she did.

Most of them was Darien in a dress..

"Too bad for him. He didn't learn not to cross paths with Sailor Uranus. Hey, why is his hair messed up and wearing lip stick?" someone asked.

Hotaru grinned and whistled innocently.

"Oh well.. he's learned from us.." Amara sighed as she sat on the couch.

"Guys just won't learn not to make me angry.." Trista, Michelle, Karin and Hotaru laughed at the last comment.

-Also, thank you to my fans who have left me wonderful reviews. :)


	7. A Teal Envelope Shining Through Water

Truth Behind The Poems

Chapter 7: A Teal Envelope Shining Through Water

Michelle didn't need to open the letter to know what had happened. She was beyond angered as she snatched the keys up to Amara's car and walked out the door.

"So Raye and Darien thinks that they can treat our princess badly, do they?" she muttered as she reached for the seatbelt.

"Mama, where you going?" Hotaru called from the back yard. She blinked when the words 'revenge' was said back.

Waving, she went back inside the house to watch the fun start up. (Trista installed a camera in Raye's and Darien's bedroom, and in Amara's car.)

Michelle went to the Cherry Hill Temple and with a swift hit to a pressure point, she watched the ravenette fall unconscious. She began removing the priestess's robe and left her pretty much in her undergarmets.

"You'll pay for hurting Serena, Sailor Mars." she whispered as she put her coat over her and drove to Darien's.

"Oh hi Michelle. What are you doing here?" he asked confused, bu then fell unconscious due to a hit to the back of the head.

Rini stood there with a frying pan smiling happily.

Michelle applauded the younger girl and dragged Darien out of the apartment with Rini following.

"Are you gonna them in the ocean and see if they sink?" Rini asked innocently.

"Rini dear, can you open the teal envelope in my pocket and read what it says out loud?" the woman asked.

Reaching into her pocket, she read it as requested.

_**By now you're probably already catching on  
To everything that went wrong  
Rini knows the whole story  
So you can rest assured on that.**_

_**Darien and Raye might possibly be dating  
That is if he isn't engaged to the chick  
Which was in his apartment not long ago.**_

They don't know what I went through  
Or the pain I endured, but I wish the worst  
Hell on them both, Michelle, you know what to do  
Let me know how everything goes.

"Seems like Mama knew you guys would get revenge." the pinkette said as she pointed at Darien and Raye.

"Let's just start the revenge.." the teal-haired scout said as she tossed them each into the water, stripped to their boxers or um.. bras.. .

"Wow.. hello kitty boxers... that's pitiful.." they both said in unison as Raye and Darien screamed as they hit the icy cold water.

"That's cold!" Raye screamed at them.

They both shrugged their shoulders uncaringly as they waked back to the car and drove off.

"Do you think Raye is gonna need this?" Rini asked as she pulled Mars's transformation wand from her backpack.

Michelle just patted the younger girl and muttered "Nope.."

-Thank you everyone for the 1000+ views and the lovely reviews you left for me. Unfortunately, I most likely won't be continuing this story. Sorry. -XxCyanidexx (xxSoulBoundxx from FictionPress)_**  
**_


	8. As Time Told Us

Truth Behind The Poems

Chapter 8: As Time Told Us

Serena and the scouts sat in their regular booth at the Crown Arcade, laughing and smiling with each other. However, Raye and Darien wasn't with them.

Instead, it was Hotaru and Rini that was in their places. They were exiled and stripped of their title as soldiers by Queen Serenity herself. The power of Mars showed up in a teenager shortly after that event.

"You mean Michelle actually stripped them both down and threw them into an ocean?" Mina struggled to breathe due to laughing too much.

Serena and Rini nodded and played the video, much to their amusement, Raye had cussed at least over 500 times.

"Well, that wouldn't have happened if she wasn't so paranoid!" a new voice muttered from behind Serena.

They all smiled and laughed happily for the first time in months.

"We're glad you mastered the use of the silver crystal!" Amy praised her.

Everyone nodded as suddenly a balloon somehow popped and scared the heck out Mina and Serena both.

They couldn't help but laugh and soon, the entire place was glowing and bursting with happiness, even the Sailor Star Lights (who miraciously showed up, including their princess), and even the Amazon Quartett.

To them, life couldn't get any better. Maybe it could, since Darien now has hello kitty boxer pictures all over the internet thanks to Neptune and Rini.

But despite the happiness within Serena, she still felt there was something out of pace that could go wrong any minute. But, she brushed it off for now as she took a sip of her milkshake, enjoying the fact she was friends with everyone again.


	9. Author's Note

**_Authors Note: Important for Readers_**

**_Hey guys, xxSoulBoundxx (xxCyanidexx) here for you all. I'd like to thank you guys for the 1,993 views that I have received, so a grand round of applause to all those that read it, favorited, followed, left reviews and pm's._**

**_I would like you guys to know that I am indeed adding onto the story, creating a second season of it called Truth In Their Loyalty, so guys please keep an eye out for that._**

**_I guarantee it'll have a bit of um.. revenge, which Serena distributes, as a bit of a heads-up spoiler. If you however, get any questions in mind that you'd like to ask me, just send me a PM and I'll try to get back to you ASAP._**

**_Anyways.. Happy New Year :D WOOT! *firewrks go off within the distance and Gray Fullbuster returns to stripping as usual* *mutters "hentai.." and smiles innocently._**


End file.
